The Titans in Love
by Xda-real-Raven-StarfireX
Summary: What happens when the titans suddenly fall in love and then something drammatic happens? RavenxBB StarxRobin
1. Secrets of Love

1A/n I don't own the teen titans or anything else besides the plot. PLEASE R&R

Chapter 1: Secrets of Love

Raven walked down the hall from her bedroom. She saw Starfire coming down the hall in front of her. Starfire looked worried. "What's wrong Starfire?" Raven asked. "Oh, nothing friend Raven. I am just very tired. Goodbye." Starfire said. There's something up with her. Most 17 year olds who sleep until 10:00 am are not tired. Raven looked at the back of Starfire's head and read her mind:

_Oh no! How am I ever going to tell anyone, even Robin, that I am in love... WITH ROBIN!_

Woah, that was enough. Raven had to act like she didn't know anything. She walk on to Beastboy's bedroom. She loved him _so_ much.The door was open so she peeked in. She saw Beastboy changing clothes. He was standing there with just his boxer on. He seemed like he couldn't decide what to wear. He turned around and flopped down on the bed that was right next to the door. Raven backed up, but slipped on something and fell into the room landing on top of Beastboy. "Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry." Raven said. She didn't get up though. Beastboy reached over and closed the door. "There's nothing to be sorry for."he said and lifted his head toward hers and kissed her. He rolled over on top of her. The kissed more passionately and Beastboy reached his hands up her shirt to take it off.

MEANWHILE:

Starfire walked into Robin's room crying. How could she tell him she loved him? She couldn't. He looked up from his desk and saw her crying. "Star don't cry. What's wrong?"He asked. She just shook her head. He kissed her. Just then the alarm went off. They ran to the room with the computer in it to see who was attacking. Beastboy found out it was Slade. They went to Peir 31 where Slade was waiting.


	2. Two Alive

Chapter 2:Two Alive

Starfire rolled over to see her friend laying on the ground. Slade had defeated then all. Killed them. Or so he thought. Starfire was still alive, but she couldn't move or talk. She looked at her love, Robin's, dead body. She wouldn't cry, she knew it would be to painful. She just laid there, then let herself pass out.

20 minutes later:

Starfire woke up in the hospital, with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, standing over her. "I'm glad your awake."Bruce said. Her memory's flooded back to her. "Where's Robin...Raven? Cyborg?"She asked. "They...died. Except Raven. She's alive, but just barely."Bruce said. Starfire put her head in her hands and cried. Only for a minute though. "How long have I been here?"She asked. "Only 20 minutes. A doctor will be here soon to tell you how your doing. They took x-rays and everything already."Bruce said. Just then a doctor walked in. "Ahh, your awake. Good. Well everything checked out fine. The baby's doing great too."The doctor said. "Baby? What baby?"Starfire asked, confused. "Oh, your pregnant."The doctor said. His cell phone went off and he walked outside to answer it. "Pregnant? By who Starfire! Your not even married! And you're a super hero, you can't just walk around getting pregnant! I've been like a father to you ever since you came to earth! How could you do this?"Bruce asked. "Bruce, I...I didn't know. And I didn't mean to. I can't tell you who by. It would hurt you too much."Starfire said. "Tell me, Star."Bruce said. Starfire mumbled an answer. "What?"Bruce asked. "Robin."Starfire whispered. "WHAT? Your own team mate? Star... I'm disappointed."Bruce said. "I need to go check on Raven now. They are done with her surgery and I need to go see how she is doing." Bruce left Starfire crying on her pillow. He walked into Raven's room. "Hey Rae. What did the doctor say?"He asked. "You don't want to know."She said. You could tell she had been crying. "Tell me Rae. I'm like your father." Bruce said. "Fine. I am pregnant."She said and turned away. "You too? By who?"He asked. He felt like he was repeating his conversation with Starfire. "Me too? You mean..."Raven started. "Yes, Starfire is pregnant by...Robin."He said. "Oh."Raven said. "Who is the father Raven?"Bruce asked. "Beastboy."Raven said still looking away. Bruce didn't say anything, just sat down.

WITH ROBIN AND TEAM:

Robin woke up in a white place. "Where are we?"He asked his team mates. "Heaven."A man said. "And you will be leaving now, because as a reward you get to go back to earth five minutes later."The man said. "But we've only been here 4 minutes."Robin said. "Yes, time is different here. A minute is like a year on earth, now goodbye." They disappeared into the earth 5 years later, with a grown up body and everything. Robin had to see his old friend Bruce.


	3. In the Future

Chapter 3: In the Future

5 years later:

Kori Anderson (Starfire) drove down the freeway listening to country music. It had been five long stressful years since the titans died. She still spoke to Raven a lot. Raven new name was Raven Campbell. Bruce had gotten them homes and new names. Kori lived in an apartment in Gotham City with her son Jason Robin Grayson, he was 4 almost five. She worked for the local magazine Gotham Modelz, she was a reporter. Raven Campbell lived in an apartment with her daughter Jade Haley Logan who was 4. She worked for the Gotham Psychology Office. Kori got out of her car and walked up to her apartment. The babysitter had already put Jason to bed. Kori got her some Froot Loops and ate them while watching TV.

MEANWHILE WITH ROBIN AND TEAM:

Robin walked into Bruce Wayne's house with the rest of his team. The butler showed them to the sitting room where Bruce was waiting...

Kori heard the phone ringing and got up and answered it. "Hello?"She answered. "Hi, Kori, it's Bruce. You have to get down here! The titans are back, but I don't know how. Just come."Bruce hung up before she could reply. It was too good to be true. While Kori was changing out of her pajamas she saw Raven's car pull up in front of her building. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. She came to the door fully clothed. "Hey Rae, what's up?"Kori could now talk like she had lived on earth all of her life. "Bruce called me, did he call you?"Raven asked. "Yeah, I already called a babysitter and I was just about to leave."Kori said. "Let's ride together."Raven said.

WITH TITANS:

Bruce gave them rooms to sleep in. Robin was asleep when he heard a car coming up the gravel driveway and it woke him. He wanted to know who Bruce was meeting. He woke up the other titans, and the went to fin a way to see who Bruce was talking to. They found a room full of screens, one had a picture of the sitting room where Bruce was waiting on someone. A red headed girl came in. She had straight waist length red hair and was wearing tight jeans with beads on the legs and a tight tank top. "Starfire."All of the titans said at the same time. A girl with purple hair and light skin walked in. She had shoulder length purple hair and was wearing short shorts, tall brown boots, and a tight tube top. "And Raven."Beastboy said. _I forgot how gorgeous Star is in the whole 5 minutes I was in Heaven. _Robin thought. On the camera the people were talking. "Bruce, have you told them anything? Our phone numbers? Where we live, anything?"Kori asked nervously. "Nothing, only your new names."Bruce said. "Nothing about Jade or Jason?"Raven asked. _Jade or Jason? Who are they? _Beastboy wondered. "No. I figured you two should decide if I should tell them, or if you should."Bruce said. "Bruce, what the heck are we supposed to tell them. Oh after you all died we figured out we were pregnant by Beastboy and Robin and now our daughter and son are 4 years old, wanna come be there dad, even though you've missed out on their whole LIFE?"Kori asked and burst into tears. Cyborg looked at Robin and Beastboy in shock. The people on the screen were talking again. "Look, Bruce, we gotta go, we have babysitters watching the kids, so bye."Kori said. "We'll come tomorrow for the kids to meet them." _Oh god, I have a son and didn't even know it!_Robin thought. Robin looked at the screens. "Bruce is coming, hide!"Robin said. But Bruce was already there. "Robin, Beastboy, how long have you been standing there?"Bruce asked. "Long enough to know that we're fathers."Robin said. "Oh. Well, Beastboy and Cyborg, you will have to go by new names to fit in in this world. Beastboy, you are Matthew Weston Logan. Cyborg, you are Kody Jackson Roberts."Bruce said, and left.


	4. THe Morning After

Chapter 4:The Morning After

Kori woke up slowly the next morning to see Jason. "Hey, Jason. Guess what?"Kori said. "What?"Jason asked. "We're going to Grandpa's today."KOri said. "Really? That's awesome! I can't wait. When do we leave?" Jason asked, his face lighting up. "Just as soon as mommy can get ready."Kori said.

WITH RAVEN:

Raven walked into Jade's room. "Jadey, wake up. We're going to Grandpa's today."she said. "Mommy, I think you gots the days confused. Today is Saturday, we go to Grandpa's on _Sundays._"The little four year old said. "No, hunny. Change of plans, we're going today. There's someone there I want you to meet. Now get ready." Raven said. Jade jumped out of bed and started rummaging through her closet as Raven left the room.

LATER AT BRUCE'S:

Alfred opened the door when Raven arrived. She didn't see Kori's car anywhere yet. Alfred opened the door wider and let her in. The Titans were all coming down the stairs. Matthew (aka Beastboy) saw Raven and stopped in his tracks. She was absolutely beautiful. Raven smiled at him, something she rarely did and saved it only for Matthew. Raven bent down beside Jade. "You remember how I told you Daddy had to go to Heaven?" Jade nodded. "Well, he's back." Raven stood up and Jade stared at Matthew and finally realized who he was. "Daddy!"she screamed running up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back. To a four year old there were no complications in dying and coming back to life. Just then the doorbell rang and Kori opened the door. Robin came into the room to see her. "I already explained everything to Jason, he wants to see his dad."Kori said. Jason ran up to Robin and gave him a gigantic hug. "Hi dad, guess what? I know my ABC's!"Jason said. Kody (aka Cyborg) said, "C'mon kids, let's give you parents time to talk. Kori lead Robin upstairs to a bedroom. "Robin, I know it's been a long time and you are still like a teenager, even if you are in an adult body, but I don't expect you to just come in and be a dad."Kori said. "Shhh, Kori."He said and leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Oh, I have something to show you."Kori said. She got up and picked up a photo album. Robin opened it. It had pictures of Jason growing up and when Starfire was pregnant. "God, your beautiful."Robin said and leaned over and kissed her again. Before he knew it they were on top of each other.

1 month later:

Kori comes out of the bathroom of the apartment she lived in. She had just thrown up and didn't feel very good. She went down stairs to see Jason and Robin eating breakfast and watching cartoons. "Look, Robin, I don't feel very good, I'm going to go to the doctor. I'll be back in a little while."Kori said. Robin nodded and waved.

WITH RAVEN AND BEASTBOY:

"Ok, do this."Matthew said, and turned into a monkey. Little Jade did the same thing, except his was green hers was pink. She giggled. Raven watched from the kitchen where she was cooking. "Ok, guys, breakfast is done."Raven said. "Thanks mommy."Jade said and started eating hunks of waffle. "I though that maybe we could go see grandpa today."Raven said. "Ok, mommy, can I bring Zander?"Jade asked. Zander was Jade's pet miniature lion. "Sure. Jade, you remember how me and daddy said that we were getting married in a month? Well, we changed our minds and are getting married this weekend."Raven said. "Cool, and I get to be in the wedding and stand beside you?"Jade asked. Matthew nodded. "And wear a pretty dress?"Jade asked. "Yes dear."Raven said.

Kori came back from the doctor. Robin was on the couch watching TV. "Robin, where's Jason?"Kori asked. "Taking a nap. What did the doctor say?"Robin asked. "Your NEVER going to believe this!"Kori said and walked over and sat down. "He said that I am pregnant again! I have been for a month."Kori said. "WOW! This is great..but...we're not married."Robin said. "It's ok, just wait until after I have the baby. Then we can get married."Kori said. "Ok, sounds good."Robin said.


	5. A Wedding and An Attack

A/n hope u like the chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5: A Wedding and An Attack

That weekend Kori and Robin were in Raven and Matthew's wedding. Jason was the ring carrier and Jade was the flower girl. They were so cute. After the wedding Raven said that she had decided to wait until later to have her honeymoon. So they all went to Raven's apartment to celebrate. They all walked in and heard a loud explosion outside. They all ran over to the window. There stood Slade on the street in the middle of a huge crater. "Kids, stay here, we'll be back in a second."Raven said as her (a/n I am going to be changing everybody name back to normal for this part of the story.) and Beastboy ran outside, soon followed by Starfire and Robin. "Ah, the titan's are back."Slade said. "Yeah we are, and we're ready to kick your butt."Cyborg said. "Are you?"Slade asked. "Yes, we are."Starfire said. Slade shot a cannon at them, but Raven blocked it with a force field. The titan's started to kick his butt. Then they heard a scream from the apartment and Starfire turned around to see Jason and Jade being drug out of the apartment window by a woman with blonde hair. "Terra, take them to the hideout."Slade said and disappeared. "No, leave them alone!"Starfire flew up to Terra and shot starbolts at her. Terra tore up a big hunk of pavement and threw it at Starfire and she hit the ground unconscious. (A/n the names are going back to the earth names now) "Kori!"Robin yelled and ran over to her. Her face was scratched up. "They got away with Jade and Jason."Raven said. There was sadness in her voice. Matthew came over to her and put his arm around her. "Let's get Kori to the hospital and then we can discuss a plan on how to get them back."Kody suggested. The rest of the team nodded.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Kori woke up in the hospital bed. "Where the heck am I?"She asked. "Hospital. We took you here to make sure your alright. The doctors said everything was fine with you and the baby and that you could go home as soon as you woke up."Robin said. "Ok, but what about Jade and Jason, what are we going to do?"Kori asked. "Cyborg said that she still has the titans communicator with her, so we are going to track her. He said they are in a warehouse somewhere." "But,their gone!"Kori wailed.

**A/n srry it was so short, my sis want's to use the computer, I promise I'll update soon if u ppl review!**

**Xda-real-Raven-StarfireX**


	6. Gone Alone

a/n thanks for the reviews, since yall have been reviewing, I am going to UPDATE!

Chapter 6: Gone Alone

The Titans were at Bruce Wayne's house, because they were discussing a plan to get Jade and Jason back. Raven was sitting on a couch and she was getting annoyed. They were wasting precious time they could be spending to save Jade and Jason, even without a plan! Kori came over and sat down beside her. "You look worried, what's wrong?"Kori asked. "We're wasting time. We need to save Jade and Jason, NOW!"Raven said. "No, we are going to come up with a plan first. We don't want to do anything that could hurt them!"Kori said. She got up and Walked back to where the rest of the team was standing. Raven got up and pretended to be going to the bathroom. But she walked straight past the bathroom, making sure nobody was watching her, then out the front door. She didn't want to make a plan, she wanted to save her daughter right now. She turned into a raven and flew to the warehouse.

WITH THE TITANS:

"Hey, Where's Raven?"Matthew asked. "I don't know, she was here a second ago."Kori said. "Let's go find her."Kody said. Alfred appeared at the door. "There will be no need for that. She just flew off toward the warehouse."Alfred said. "Oh great, let's go, but we still don't have plan."Robin said. (I am going to change their names back to normal for this part of the story) The titans ran to get to warehouse.

WITH RAVEN:

She arrived at the warehouse and saw Slade and the kids on the roof. She landed there. The kids were tied up back to back to a pole. "Slade, give them back. Why do you want them anyway?"Raven asked. "Because, they will lure the titans here. They are bait."Slade said. Raven threw black spikes at him. He dodged them easily. Suddenly, the rest of the titans were on the roof, fighting. A big blue cannon flew and hit Slade in the chest. "BOOYAH!"Cyborg yelled. Slade threw a cannon back and hit Starfire and she flew to the ground, unconscious. The titans kept fighting. When Slade was weak, he said, "You will never win."And disappeared. "HE GOT AWAY!"Robin yelled. Starfire flew up. "I'm ok."She said. "Good."Raven said. They walked over to Jade and Jason, who were sleeping.

a/n, please R&R, hope you like the chapter, even though it was kinda short.

Xda-real-Raven-StarfireX


End file.
